Daily Phone Call
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "Their phone calls were something she was always looking forward to after a long case." After the case with NCIS, Abigail Borin calls Ziva in Israel. A Borin/Ziva friendship fanfiction with mentions of Tiva. Birthday present for Diane Neal!


**A/N: Hello everyone! :) So, here it is..FINALLY! The #SundayFanfictionSurprise that y'all have been waiting for all week :) Three of you (Sarah, Vasiliki and Anne) actually figured out who "she" from the sneak peek is ;) Everyone else: now the mystery is finally solved!  
This is something I've never done before (see, it was true after all :D) but I'm incredibly proud to present this to you today! Here's a fanfiction with the main characters Abigail Borin and Ziva David! :) AND it's written from Borin's point of view :) That was so fun to do! I totally enjoyed it! :)  
Summary: **"Their phone calls were something she was always looking forward to after a long case." After the case with NCIS, Abigail Borin calls Ziva in Israel. A Borin/Ziva friendship fanfiction with mentions of Tiva. Birthday present for Diane Neal!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. No copyright intended! But hey, I own my idea for this story lol :D  
**Please enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

**Dedication  
To the amazing and talented  
Diane Neal  
Happy birthday and I hope it's a good one!  
I'd be so honored if you read this :) This is my personal birthday present for you :)  
**

* * *

Abigail Borin walked into her apartment, letting her bag fall to the floor. It had been a long day and just when she'd thought it was over, she'd been called in again.

She'd been working for three days straight and was now more than exhausted. She walked over to her couch and leaned back against the cushions. The case with NCIS had been fun but she'd missed her friend, Ziva.

Gibbs' team really wasn't the same without her. She had been able to see it in Abby's behavior, hear it in McGee's voice and see it in Tony's eyes. Tony was the one who'd been affected by it the hardest.

He wasn't the same man she'd gotten to know over the past few years. Only last year they'd worked on a case together and she had been able to tell that Tony and Ziva had been closer than ever.

She couldn't even begin to understand how hard it must be for Tony. Gibbs was a whole different story though. He didn't show his team how he was affected by Ziva's absence.

However, she had been able to tell that he was hurting as well. That had been part of the reason why she hadn't brought it up again until they were alone in his basement.

Perhaps he didn't want his team to see that he was falling apart as well. Maybe he thought he needed to be strong for them, be their rock, show them that life goes on.

She'd been able to see it in Gibbs' eyes though, when she'd visited him in his basement the other night. He was sad, he was hurting. Ziva had been like a daughter to him and everyone knew it.

Of course it was affecting him, too. She just wondered why Tony and Gibbs didn't talk yet. She was pretty sure it would help both of them, seeing as they were the most affected by Ziva's absence.

Tony had hinted that he'd told his boss how he was feeling about the situation but according to Tony, Gibbs hadn't really said much, except that he trusted his judgment.

Borin had been surprised, to say the least, when Gibbs had offered her a position with NCIS the other night. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of working with Gibbs' team, because God, she did!

But it had been kind of strange. Apparently Gibbs didn't want anyone to sit at Ziva's desk. Which was understandable of course. But he also knew he needed to occupy that desk at some point in the near future.

Perhaps he'd asked her because she was already familiar with the team and she knew Ziva. With her, Gibbs could be sure that she'd never try to replace Ziva but just be an addition to the team.

And it was no secret that she got along well with the team and met up with them outside of work once in a while. She'd been especially close with Ziva. And still was.

But she hadn't dared to tell anyone at NCIS the other day. It had seemed like Ziva hadn't been in touch with most of them and therefore she had felt kind of guilty.

Borin pulled her cell phone from her pocket. It was definitely time to give her friend a call. If she hadn't been in touch with anyone yet, well, she really needed to do it. Borin dialed her friend's number and waited until she picked up.

"Abby! It is so good to hear from you", Ziva exclaimed and Borin couldn't help but smile. Their phone calls were something she was always looking forward to after a long case.

"How are you, Ziva?", Borin immediately asked. She was constantly worried about her friend. She didn't have anyone by her side after all. "I am good actually. I think I am finally learning to live again. That is how you say it, yes?", Ziva replied and Borin chuckled.

"Yes, that's how you say it. And it's good to hear that, Ziva", she told her friend. "How are you, Abby? Any particular reason for your call today?", Ziva asked. Borin wanted to say that she was just calling to check in, but that would have been a lie.

"I worked a case with NCIS the other day", she said carefully, unsure of Ziva's reaction. They had never talked about work or NCIS or the team during their phone calls.

And God, it had been plenty of phone calls since the end of the summer. Ziva had called her to tell her she was staying in Israel and ever since then they'd been calling each other daily.

So, this was the first time Borin had brought up the team and NCIS. She could hear Ziva gulp on the other end of the line. "How are they?", she asked softly. Borin swallowed hard.

What was she supposed to say? She knew the truth would hurt Ziva but there was no way to talk around it. "Missing you", she stated. Ziva sighed: "I figured." They were silent for a moment until Borin spoke up again: "Gibbs offered me your desk."

"He offered you a position on the team?", Ziva asked, surprised. "Yes. They don't have a fourth Agent as of now and I think Gibbs doesn't really want a stranger to sit at your desk. That's why he asked me, I guess", Borin explained.

"Abby, he did not just ask you because you are no stranger and he needs to find someone for the position. He trusts you and he respects you as a person and as an Agent", Ziva said.

Borin smiled to herself. Maybe Ziva was right. Maybe Gibbs really wanted her on the team and didn't just settle for the easiest option. "You should think about it", Ziva added, pulling Borin from her thoughts.

"You really think so?", she asked. "Yes. I think it would be a great opportunity for you. And it would be good for the team as well. They all like you, so you would not be a dumb probie", her friend replied.

Borin smiled even brighter. Yeah, she would definitely think about it. "Ziva? Have you been in touch with anyone else?", Borin eventually asked. "I..no", Ziva admitted. Borin sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"You should though", she stated carefully. "Abby, I..cannot", Ziva sighed. "Listen, Ziva, I'm not saying you need to explain yourself to anyone. But I think Ducky would love to tell you some stories and Abby would love to just tell you about the things going on in her life and McGee would definitely like to tell you about Delilah. They're your friends, Ziva. That didn't change", Borin said.

And before Ziva was able to say anything, she added: "They don't blame you. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even address your decision. They would just be happy to talk to you once in a while."

"Perhaps you are right", Ziva gave in. Borin grinned. That was definitely a step in the right direction. "What about Gibbs?", Ziva then asked, catching Borin slightly off-guard. She hadn't expected Ziva to ask.

"He misses his kid", Borin stated. "I know", Ziva whispered. "But I'm pretty sure he'd love to hear from you. He's a good listener, you know. Just give him a call. It'll be fine", Borin suggested.

She heard Ziva's breath catch. "Ziva?", she asked softly. "I-I am sorry, it is just..someone else told me that a couple of months ago..", Ziva explained but trailed off, her voice cracking. And Borin knew exactly that Ziva was talking about Tony. It was just..obvious.

"You need to call Tony. He's..in a pretty bad state", Borin stated carefully, her voice soft. A chocked sob escaped Ziva's throat and Borin was able to hear it over the line. "Abby, I do not know if I can..I..he..", Ziva tried but her voice failed her.

"He's not blaming you, Ziva. And he's not mad at you either. He understands and supports you and your decision. It's just hard for him, you know", Borin explained.

"He kissed me", Ziva blurted out and Borin's eyes widened. "When?", she managed to ask through her shock. "On the tarmac. Before he got on the plane", Ziva whispered and Borin was pretty sure she was crying by now.

She just did a damn good job hiding it. "Well, that doesn't really come as a surprise.. The guy is madly in love with you", Borin declared, chuckling. Ziva didn't say anything.

"He told you, didn't he?", Borin asked carefully. If Tony hadn't told Ziva that he loved her, then God help him. "Not..not really", Ziva stuttered. Oh well, she knew who was next on her calling list.

"He does though. Love you, I mean", Borin told her friend. "I know", Ziva said quietly. Borin smiled to herself. Well, maybe words were unnecessary sometimes. "You love him, too, don't you?", she asked.

"I do", Ziva whispered. "You should call him", Borin stated. "And you should take the job Gibbs offered you", Ziva laughed, obviously trying to change the topic as fast as possible.

Borin wanted to protest and go back to their conversation about Tony but she knew it wouldn't make any sense. She was pretty sure Ziva would at least consider calling Tony.

And that was enough progress for one night. She would just have to remind her the next time they talked. "I'll think about it", Borin promised her friend. "Though I'm not sure whether working under Gibbs would be the ideal job for me", she then joked, causing Ziva to burst out laughing.

"You are so his type! You could spend romantic nights in his basement after work with lots of black coffee and..", Ziva started to mock but Borin cut her off: "Don't even go there!" The two women laughed.

Gibbs was definitely the topic they joked about most. "Seriously though, it is not too bad to work for him. He is an amazing boss", Ziva eventually said. "I promise you, Ziva, I'll think about it", Borin agreed.

She yawned loudly and Ziva giggled. "It was a long case, yes?", she assumed. "You have no idea", Borin groaned. "You should get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow", Ziva suggested.

"Sounds very good to me", Borin agreed. They said their goodbyes and Borin hung up. She smiled to herself. Yeah, talking to her friend after a long case was definitely something to look forward to.

Sharing a good laugh with her, gossiping and talking about random stuff, that's what she loved most about their friendship. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY, DIANE NEAL! xo  
I really hope you liked this :) Please let me know what you think in the reviews section :)  
Until next time! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ Caro**


End file.
